Another Life Style
by strong man
Summary: Not much to say for this story except, Harold is having a hard time coping after his failed marrige to Marilyn and if you think he got problems, Jonathan is unhappy to think that she was this nice & innocent woman but he was wrong cause she was actually a crazed fox who is obsessed to get married. Credit goes to The 13Ghost for helping me


**_This is my first fic of the very old cartoon called Grimms Fairy Tales: The Marriage of Mrs. Fox, I would like to point out that Harold said that his wife will never leaving his and is totally loyal to him but she has moved on the day he faked his death, I read on the news that a man faked his death in order to get out of getting married_**

**_The 13Ghost and I had talked so much about this on September 2 through the 6th and I gave some pretty good ideas about Johnathan giving Harold his card offering him to stay at his mansion but I thing that I'll have to twist that around a little and I didn't forget about that bad kitty Lily, she just beats up the guys for what...since Mrs. Fox turned the other foxes down, she felt the need to treat them like that_**

**_Pairing: _**Harold/Johnathan** (Slash) **

_**Date: **_September 2

After Harold the nine-tailed fox's rampage, he sat on the remaining parts of his steps turning his normal color again which was brown

"How can I find another lover? I ran everyone of my house" Harold said before sighing in depression

* * *

Johnathan and Marilyn were in the market place but the handsome fox couldn't help to feel very sorry for Mr Fox, I mean it wasn't his fault after all but his proposal was like a commitment and you have to fall through to those things

"Ohh this is so exciting, we're finally getting married and buying me a ring...your not like my dreadful ex-husband" She said putting his left arm around his neck which he sighed to making Marilyn noticed

"What's wrong, don't you wanna get married?! She said squeezing his hand making him say yes

"Hmmm great" She said before closing her eyes happily

"This was not how I planned out our big day" He thought at he walked over to the jewelry store, they had necklaces, watches, diamonds and other accessories

Hello...what would you like to buy? The owner said which happened to be Thomson fox and his lovely partner Mark Anthony fox

"I wanna get the biggest ring you have" He said but Marilyn twisted his arm causing pain" Sorry...I meant to say an expansive bright wedding ring" He said trying not to yell

For me..ohh..you shouldn't have" She said surprised while he thought, this fox is totally obsessed with marrying me and she kissed his cheek

"Well...now that you've me a beautiful dress and a ring, we can start the wedding" She said

Now's his chance to escape but he has to think of a very good question

"Marilyn...I have to go see someone" He said quickly

"At the day of our wedding...I think not! She said pointing a finger at his face before going away but Jonathan asked for her again

"Is it about the wedding? She asked hoping

"Why...yes...come" He said putting his arm around her and walked to the forest, in reality he was hatching up a genius plan

* * *

Harold was just sitting underneath the bridge looking up at the sky

"I wonder about that fox I saw at my door that my stupid wife said she should marry, I had hardly seen him cause I was out of control but who am I kidding, she was the one who went behind my back" He said thinking to himself" I'm beginning to question my sexual orientation cause I hav-had the prettiest wife in town and she cheated on me" He said then an idea popped up and quickly sat up

"That's it...if my straight marriage didn't work out then I'll try gay marriage but who shall I get to fulfill my ex-wife's beautiful image? He said then gone into thinking hard" Since my ex-wife cheated on me then lets see how she feels when he fancies her husband" He got up off of the ground and snapped his fingers

He heard footsteps coming from the bridge level, he peeked and saw Johnathan and his cheating wife sitting on his rock

"So...what we need for the perfect wedding is some decorations and a big cake" He said handing her a shopping list that he wrote down

Mp"I will get them" She said taking the list and kissing his cheek once more before going off back to the market

Johnathan sighed in relief then he heard the sound of clapping done by Harold

"Very clever...very clever indeed" He said continuing clapping

"What do you mean? He said going up to him growling

"Your plan to get rid of your wife" He said smiling

"What...I love her dearly" He admitted the Harold knew he was lying by twitching of his right eye

"Really? He said putting a hand on his shoulder making him give up and fall to his knees gripping Harold's pants

"You caught me, I just wanted to marry her since you were dead and since you're not dead...

"You don't love her do you? He asked

I know that you had the prettiest wife in town but I was never really attracted to her" He said burying his head on his hands

"What are you saying? He asked as it was his business

"I'm a homosexual and there's one more thing" He said getting up face to face with him

"Wow...I-I'm shocked" He said stuttering and he just ran both hands down his brown cheeks which Harold felt extremely good to him

"He had the touch of a woman" He thought as he closed his eyes as he blushed red but opened them again when a sudden kiss made sparks fly

Jonathan planted his lips firmly on Harold making the fox put his back against a tree cause his own life was coming back together again

"So...this is what being gay feels like" He thought as he felt Jonathan pull away but he still had fallen to the ground then the handsome fox got down on both knees making Harold look at him

"I'm sorry that you destroyed your own house and I don't blame you...so let me make it up to you by taking your out

"You asking me out on a date? He said starting thinking that choosing the gay life was just about the right path for him and might actually go much better than his earlier life

"Yes" He said picking his possible boyfriend off of the ground

_**Just like I promised and I never break a promise to my fans, If you haven't heard of this cartoon, it's a Japanese animation anthology that aired on October 1987 to 1988**_

_**Thomson &amp; Mark Anthony are names I created for the 5th guy with five-tails and the 7th guy with seven-tails and I have plans to name the rest but not right now. Also Harold, Jonathan and Marilyn are ones I created as well **_


End file.
